Delphi Hot Revenge?
by TheSupremeKingParadoxDragon
Summary: Being locked in a prison was no fun. Being locked in Azkaban even with the new improvement was also no fun. Having gotten out, Delphi Riddle decide to pay a "certain someone" a visit. Now what could happen.


Being locked in a dark, scary prison located in the middle of nowhere was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Delphi Riddle fumed as she remembered how she was trapped in that godforsaken place for 2 years. Even though the dementors were gone, that place was still creepy. But no matter. She escaped from that hellhole and has finally reached her destination. The place was a simple complex with 2 beds, a kitchen and a living room. Her "special" target was living here and she knew the other guest was not home.

Albus was home alone when he heard the doorbell rang. This confused him as he was not expecting any guest. He attempted to ignore the sound but the person outside seem extremely persistent. Groaning, Albus proceed to put his clothes and head out to greet this mysterious stranger. Arriving at the front door, Albus was greeted at the sight of the one woman he never hoped to meet again.

"Imperio"

Shocked, Albus was blast to the wall as he was hit full-force with the Imperius Curse. Taking on an evil grin, Delphi walk toward the fallen boy and held out her hand. Albus eyes which was originally brilliant green was now a lifeless dull green color. Reaching for her hand, he kisses it and said the forbidden word, "My love."

Laughing, Delphi smiled and order Albus to get up. They then proceed to kiss as their lips locked on to each other. Albus forced his tongue into Delphi who eagerly respond with full force as she opened her mouth to allow entrance. Both of their tongues engage in a dance as they slowly walked toward Albus's room. Somehow by the time they got there, Albus was left in his briefs and Delphi was in an incredibly sexy midnight black lingerie.

Kissing her neck, Albus proceed to leave love bites all over her as he slowly went down over her body. Reaching her magnificent D cup breast which was confided in a bra; Albus proceed to quickly rip it off and immediately take the left one in his mouth as he fondle the right one. Delphi could not help but moan as she felt Albus teeth lightly bit down on her left nipple and his thumb circling over her right nipple was just so good. The pleasure was simply amazing as she watched Albus effectively switches breast. Soon, Delphi let out a loud moan as squirted a lot into her black panties which did not go unnoticed by Albus.

Taking on a sly smile, Albus decides to kiss down until he reaches her sacred area. He proceeded to stop at her belly button and decide to give it a lovely lick which cause Delphi to let out a bigger moan. Now, Albus has finally reached the forbidden fruit. Having deciding to use his teeth, Albus gently and slowly bit down on the panties and proceed to pull it off. Her _sacred area _was just so amazing. It was perfectly pink, tight and delicious. Albus definitely could not wait to taste it. He proceed to dive right in as he uses his tricky tongue to attack her pussy.

Delphi definitely could not hold back her moan as she watches this boy pleasure her with his tongue. His tongue was truly incredible as it easily managed to find her clitoris and it was now furiously licking that spot. Soon Delphi let out an even louder moan as she felt Albus biting down on it. Screaming (thank god for that spell) Delphi climaxed like never before. However before Delphi had an even a chance to recover, she was pushed down onto the bed. Surprised, she attempted to open her mouth but immediately felt something strange because Albus had put his finger which was soaked in pussy juice into her mouth.

After allowing Delphi to taste her own juice, Albus decide to align his 8 in. glory on top of her pussy. Immediately thrusting down, Albus began to ruthlessly pound her.

"Oh my god! More, more! Harder, harder!"screamed Delphi as she match Albus thrust. Her tight wall act as vice grip as it firmly wrap itself around Albus. This cause Albus to push even harder as he continue to keep thrusting. Eventually Albuswas about to reach their climax as they both scream and Albus seed shot straight into Delphi's womb.

As Albus and Delphi both recovered, Delphi decided to clean Albus little guy up. Getting up or actually getting down on her knee, Delphi crawl toward Albus until his dick was right in front of her face. Delphi immediately kiss the tip as she lovingly wrap her hand around it as she began to pump it up and down. She slowly guide it into her mouth which was a whole lot easier thanks to the amount of juices and cum surrounding it. Soon, Delphi pulled back having enjoyed the mix taste but quickly went in again. As she furiously sucked on it, Albus could not help but moan. Immediately holding her head in place, Albus let out a long shoot as it all enter her mouth.

Delphi could not believe what happen as Albus finally pull out. Deciding to distract Albus, Delphi pull him into another lovely kiss as she silently drew out her wand. Pushing him down onto the bed, Delphi attempt to guide her pussy before pe changing her mind and putting her ass on top of his manhood. Quickly bouncing up and down, she proceed to cover Albus eyes as she wordlessly cast the Obliviate charm as she reached her final climax.

**EPILOUGE **

Delphi was now in a hidden room of some sorts. The place was dark and creepy and she just finished a hard ordeal.

"Let me see her."

The priest brought over the unknown bundle and gave it to Delphi. Looking at it, Delphi smiles and said "my child, Maria Avila Riddle Potter!"


End file.
